


The Last of Us

by Mixk



Category: The Last of Us, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Male Slash, The Last of Us - Freeform, Xavierine - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015, two years have passed since a mutant strain of the Cordyceps fungus has started ravaging the world, humans and mutants alike. World leaders are cooped up somewhere secret, governments in fragile positions as terror reigns among citizens, with the military left to keep up a semblance of order and peace among quarantine zones.</p><p>In Westchester, New York, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is one of the rare estates that's been able to hold its ground against the infected. Charles Xavier is the mastermind behind its resistance, with no apparent relation to the military nor the most prominent resistance group called the Fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us

“Fuck, more clickers coming our way,” Logan groans as he raises his gun to aim at one of the monsters' head. He can see a lot more coming up, along with some runners as well, which he targets in priority. Runners are faster, and more rabid. He hates dealing with them at night. He wouldn't see the bastards if not for their flashlights, and even then, the conditions are far from ideal to Logan's liking.

There's always a risk that some infected are going to show up out of the blue whenever they step out of the mansion, even when some areas are supposed to be clear. Logan has no idea how people are still stupid enough to go out there and risk getting infected, but at the rate infection is still spreading, they visibly manage to do it. He and Charles are an exception, Logan likes to think. They're mutants, and can more than hold their own, even if their powers aren't of much use against the infected. Mutants aren't immune to the cordyceps infection—as they have discovered with horror in the past—and even with his regenerative abilty, they've deemed it safer for Logan to avoid tempting fate.

Still, Logan's entire body itches for a good old fashioned fight. His claws rarely get any action lately. For all the frustration Logan feels from not being able to risk fighting those things up close, he knows Charles feels ten times worse, what with the minds of the infected being completely chaotic and inaccessible to the telepath. Being able to communicate silently through their minds is one hell of an advantage, though, if you ask Logan.

“We should probably get out of here,” Charles says, taking out a lone clicker who was creeping up on Logan’s back.

“You think?” Logan shoots back, reloading his gun as fast as he can while stepping closer to Charles. “Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea.”

“We needed those supplies,” Charles reminds him, which, yeah, all right, Logan damn well knows. They have been running low on food, and while their numbers have reduced over the past couple of years, they still need to eat. He just fucking hates clickers. They have become pretty self sufficient, back at the mansion, but some things just don't grow on trees, alas. 

They have been coming down to New York every couple of months now, despite Logan's reticence. A few hunters have deserted the Manhattan quarantine zone and have taken up residence in the Bronx, where Logan and Charles go get their supplies. Steal would be the appropriate term, but Charles doesn't like it. Considering the things hunters have are stolen to begin with, Logan doesn't dwell on it. Every time they do this, they come closer to getting killed—or worse, infected. Logan doesn't fear for his safety so much as he does for Charles's, and if he could, he would have Charles stay back at the mansion. 

They start running back north where they've left their jeep, backpacks full and hearts hammering in their chests as they cross the deserted streets, with the dreaded clicking sounds trailing behind them. They shoot all the infected they can while running, which is no easy feat. Beside him, Charles lights up one of his molotov cocktails, and throws it over his shoulder. The screeching sound that follows shortly after the glass breaks is music to Logan's ears, and a quick glance behind him confirms the group of clickers is well on its way to becoming ashes.

"Nice throw, Chuck," Logan says as they slow down to a brisk walk to reassess the situation, and make sure they're no longer in danger. He runs a hand through his hair and wipes the sweat off of his forehead, making a mental note to have it cut later. His clothes are sticking to him after this long day of walking and running, and Logan can't wait to get a shower, preferably with Charles. He takes a whiff of their surroundings, getting nothing but the acrid smell of burnt bodies and lingering pollen from blossoming flowers. They did have a beautiful spring day earlier, when they drove down here, and they could almost forget for a moment that the world was falling apart. They walk with caution, having left their truck a few kilometers up north so no one could trace it back to them and damage it. Functioning cars are scarce, and they most likely wouldn't have one at all if not for Hank's genius mind and engineering abilities. With no gas readily available, having an electric car sure comes in handy.

" _We're not alone, Logan,_ " Charles tells him, voice clear in Logan's mind and making him tense in alert. Charles grabs his arm and drags him out of the empty streets to a grove. They turn off their flashlights and hide behind a large tree, with a clear view of another street across from them. The earthy smell of dirt hits Logan's nostrils, along with the faint smell of human sweat that's definitely not his or Charles's.

" _Hunters_?"

" _Yes, a dozen of them_ ," Charles replies,  bringing his fingers to his temple. " _They've already noticed the missing rations. I'll take care of them._ "

Logan remains silent, clearing his mind so as to not disturb Charles while the latter does his thing. While telepathy is useless with infected people, it still does wonders with the uninfected. It's mostly thanks to Charles they've managed to deal so easily with hunters and bandits. It's not always easy to focus well enough for Charles to manipulate people sometimes, especially in the middle of shootouts. That's where Logan comes in, taking bullets when Charles can't. Logan lends an ear to the nearing hunters, unsheathing his claws and ready to fight if it comes down to it. 

"The fuckers can't have gone far."

"You two, go look over there. Lehnsherr, you stick with me."

Logan takes a quick peek to see a pair of hunters approach their position, the rest of them nowhere in sight. They always break off into small groups to cover more ground, and in the end, that's their downfall. Charles and he have dealt with them often enough to know how it goes. They're short on bullets, which they try to keep for the infected, and Logan would rather avoid a fight tonight if it's all the same, so he waits for Charles to redirect them away. If possible, Charles usually tryiesto be the least invasive in the minds he manipulates, so they don't suspect a thing once Charles is done with them. Logan would certainly not have Charles's patience, but he trusts the telepath, seeing how it's successfully kept them off the radar for so long.

After a few minutes of waiting, the hunters finally go away, with no one coming close enough to their hiding spot, thanks to Charles. Logan's claws retract, and he takes a deep breath. Nothing but grass and pollen. 

" _All clear_ ," Charles says, reaching for Logan's hand and squeezing it tight. The gesture takes Logan aback, and he turns to look at Charles, a frown marring the latter's features.

" _What's wrong?_ " Logan asks, unable to help himself from cupping Charles's cheek so they face each other. 

" _There was a mutant among them,_ " Charles answers, leaning his forehead against Logan's. " _A powerful one. He can manipulate magnetic fields, control metal. He sensed you. That's why it took me so long this time to get them off our backs. He took the most work._ "

Charles's fear bleeds into Logan, a chill traveling down his back. The man Charles has described sounds like bad news, and Logan doesn't like what he hears one bit. Their little trips down to New York might have to stop from now on. 

" _We'll be all right, bub,_ " Logan tells him, and drops a quick peck on Charles's lips. " _We'll be all right._ " 

Charles nods, and wraps Logan in a tight embrace, the both of them needing this moment of reassurance before letting go of each other. After all they have been through together since the outbreak, just the two of them, it often feels to Logan like he and Charles are alone against the world. They have people back at the mansion, of course, but he and Charles have taken it upon themselves to care for them all; a burden Logan wouldn't share with anyone else. In these crazy times, he and Charles have found each other, and it scares him sometimes, how they've become each other's entire world. 

" _Let's go home, Logan,_ " Charles prompts, interrupting his thoughts and tugging at his hand.

" _Yeah,_ " Logan thinks as he glances at Charles's face, a wave of affection washing over him when he meets Charles's piercing blue eyes. His eyes drop to the ginger scruff adorning Charles's jaw, and he grins as he thinks of the way that same scruff will give him some thigh burn later in the day. 

" _Logan, now is hardly the time to think about that,_ " Charles's voice is admonishing in his head, but Logan can still detect a fond undertone.

" _If not now, then when?_ " Logan sends, grin still plastered on his face when that earns him a snort from Charles. They walk hand in hand all the way back to their jeep, with no incident for the rest of their trip, thankfully. Not that it would have changed anything, Logan muses. He and Charles can take on anything, the two of them together. Yeah, now that he thinks about it, Logan may have become a big sap in these crazy times, and they may have become codependent to an unreasonable extent, but, the way Logan sees things, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many others, I freaking love _The Last of Us_ , and I love me some Xavierine, and I wondered how things would go if the events in the game occurred in the x-men universe. I'm taking a lot of liberties with both universes though. There will be more to come, though I can't tell you when. Let me know what you think !


End file.
